Soul Eater the Next Chapter Part 3
by AkiraLDTK
Summary: Kid needs to find Akira... but his dreams just might be the answer


Soul Eater, the Next Chapter:

Part 3

Kid was dreaming. Right now that`s all he knew. He saw Akira in that same forest as the one in his last dream.

Many questions rattled in his mind . Why is he dreaming of a forest far away from Death City? And why

was Akira there? Is this some way of telling Kid that this is where Akira is hiding? Then Akira started to speak.

"Kid" Akira said in almost a whisper. "Kid? Kid, WAKE UP!"

Kid opened his eyes and saw Liz and Patty in his face, yelling at him to wake him up.

once his eyes opened, they stopped. "What happened?" Kid said as he rose from the ground.

Dirt covered the legs and knees of his pants and his shoes. He began to brush it off while Liz explained;

"We were fighting Akira, but lost. After you were out, she got us too" Liz said.

Patti chimed in. "We woke up before you."

"Are either of you hurt?" Kid asked.

"No were ok, were glad you are not hurt either."Liz replied.

Kid sighed. "Lets just get out of here."

Kid summoned Beezlebub as Liz and Patti changed into their weapon forms.

When Kid, Liz, and Patti arrived at the DWMA, they were greeted by his friends. Maka and her

weapon Soul were there along with Black Star and his weapon, Tsubaki.

"Hey Kid, why are you upset?" Maka asked. Kid had a dark look on his face.

"Can we talk about it somewhere else? Kid asked. For his father`s sake, he did`nt want anyone overhearing.

"Sure, we can all go to my place."

Maka,Kid, and Black Star, along with their weapons, walked to Maka and Soul`s apartment.

Once they were there, Kid told the others about the mission, the fight, and Akira.

"You should have asked me to go" Black Star said. "A big star like me would beat the cra-OW!"

Black Star was innterupted by a jolt of pain from Tsubaki, who had elbowed him in the side.

"Im sure you tried your best Kid." Tsubaki finished, saving Black Star`s mistake.

Kid did`nt think too much of it, since Black Star never thought before he spoke.

"Where do you think Akira is now?" Soul asked

Kid began to think about both of his dreams and the forest.

"Actually, I might." Kid finally said. And told his friends about his last couple dreams.

"So you think that the forest Akira is hiding in is in your dreams?" Tsubaki said when Kid finished.

"I don`t know, I might be able to find though and look. Im sure the next time I dream about the forest I can locate a landmark

then look from there."

"Just let us know when you find the forest, we should all go." Maka said as Kid, Liz, and Patti left.

Kid climbed into bed and closed his eyes. He was begining to dream a little later. He was in the forest.

As Kid began to look for a landmark, He ran into Akira. She stood in front of him,almost blocking him.

When Kid tried to walk by, Akira held out her arm in front of Kid and said, "You`ll kill me"

Kid ignored it and walked by, after walking past her, he saw a dark tunnel. As he stepped in he saw something

scratched into the wall YOU`LL KILL ME was carved in. He walked a little faster when he saw it. Kid kept

hearing a whisper saying, "You`ll kill me" Kid went into a run. The tunnel seemed to last forever and the voices

were louder "You`ll kill me" "You`ll kill me" "You`ll kill me". the voices began to yell and Kid was sprinting twoards

the exit. He saw a small light and went faster. The voices were at a screaming in his hear. Kid was running as fast as he

could. He finally reached the end of the tunnel and saw a huge boulder that was shaped like a skull. Akira was standing next to the

rock. When Kid stepped closer to Akira she dissolved slowly.

Kid opened his remembered his dream the forest, the rock, and what Akira had said

"You`ll kill me" Kid said to himself. What did she mean? Maybe she meant when he turned her in

when he found her, and when she gets charged for killing 6 gaurds and breaking her parol she means her

life is over? Kid assumed that was the anwser and got dressed. When he was done, Kid left his room

and met Liz and Patti outside.

"Where are we going, Kid?" Patti asked.

"We are going to `s place." Kid replied

Liz shivered."What do we need at that creep`s house?"

"We need the maps that he has, in my last dream I found a landmark"

Though Liz was reluctant, all three walked to `s house.

"These are all the maps of Death City I have, but you`ll find the landmark on one of these." Stien said

as Kid and his weapons entered the seam-covered looked at the maps. There were at least 20

in all. Kid was sure the skull shaped boulder was on at least one of the maps.

After 2 straight hours of looking, Patti sprang up from the table.

"Kid, look what I found!" Patti cried as Kid speed walked over the table and saw a grey shape

next to Patti`s finger. Kid moved Patti`s finger from the other half of the sketch and looked closer.

He saw a grey shape that looked like a skull in a clearing. A cloak of trees blocked kid from seeing if there was a tunnel.

Kid was not sure if there was one, but he was glad to find the boulder.

"Stien, do you know where this forest is located?" Kid asked.

Stien looked closer at the map. "Yes that`s Greystone Forest, about 6 hours from here"

"Then we should probably go now." Kid said, looking at both his wepaons.

"But first we need to get Soul and Maka" Liz said

"And Black Star, Tsubaki too." Patti chimed in.

"Alright then." Kid concluded. "Were going to Greystone Forest."


End file.
